That White Guild
by StellarSlayer
Summary: song-fic based off of the song White Houses by Charlotte Martin. Vote for your favorite couple for my story "For the People You Love"


**So I know I haven't put out a new chapter but the thing is I can yet. Something is about to happen but I really need you to vote for who should end up with Lucy. The poll is on my homepage.**

**VOTE!**

**READ ON!**

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial spirit mage and I've joined this wizard's guild called Fairy Tail. When I first came, the boy who brought me started a fight and I about crashed to the floor. In this guild I've made so many new friends. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, and so many more. We always stay up late partying here at the guild. Happy likes to pick me up and drop me, saying I weigh too much. He's just a stupid cat. What does he know? But his best friend Natsu, who brought me to Fairy Tail, is really sweet. He likes to get on my nerves by breaking into my house. One day he asked me to form a team with him, saying we'll be together till the end.

MiraJane thinks she's a matchmaker. This one time she wanted us to play spin the bottle. The only boys were Natsu and Gray. Us girls trust them though. They've always been really sweet. Yes, Natsu is dense and probably didn't know what the game actually was since he kept screaming that he was going to beat Gray, and, yes, Gray does have a stripping problem, but we trust they won't hurt us or do anything bad.

Erza is amazing. She is always super strong. And when she's fighting, it looks like she's dancing. She's is also super pretty. And she is so sure and confident. I wish I could say that I'm more clever than her, but that is definitely not the case.

It's so nice not being alone. I was always alone when I lived at my family's estate. But the thing about Fairy Tail is that no one is alone. We all have a past and keep our secrets in this big white guild.

Remember how I said Mira likes being matchmaker? Well I remember this one time she tried to convince me that Natsu liked me. It got me all jumpy whenever he came around. And then he asked me to meet him under the big tree in the park. I was just sure that he was going to confess. I started imagining things and I also remembered when we met and he wore that red traveling jacket. He was so funny when I met him. By the time I got to the big tree I had convinced myself that I loved him. Turns out he just wanted me to help him dig something up. I was hurt. I had slapped him and run off.

He always surprised me with some of the things he does. Sometimes he can be really sweet. But sometimes when he's really sweet to the point where I almost show my true feeling for him, I realize it really is too sweet to last.

I knew he was always going to be there to save me, though, and that was enough for me. I hid my love within me and prayed no one would ever figure it out in the guild.

My first time on a mission with Natsu was amazing. Okay, so it wasn't an official mission or job. We were going to find Macao because he had been missing for a while. It's pretty hard to explain but I got such an adrenaline rush. I didn't realize how strong other mages were. I didn't really get hurt though, except when my spirit Horologium went back to the spirit world and made me fall on ice. It was such a pain. We rescued Macao, and I remember it having been super cloudy on the mountain and then sunshiny at the guild. I asked Mira about this later and she said it's more common than you think.

And then Lisanna came back. And my team left me. Natsu left me. I've come to the decision that he's my first mistake.

Maybe you were all faster than me. You all were definitely stronger and more powerful. But it really hurt when everyone turned their backs to me. You gave me up so easily. This dilly little wound that you've left on my heart will never mend. I feel so lost and I know I've been better.

Now I'm leaving. I won't be back again. Today was my last day. The only person that talked to me was Master Makarov and that was just to let him know I was sure about leaving. I will not be back here again. I'm taking my last look at the white guild in the sunset.

I'm lying to myself that I'm not hurt, that I'll be fine, but in my heart is the five of us together. Our 5 person (coughcough 4 people, 1 exeed coughcough) team consisting of me, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. It's still a five person team. It's just Lisanna instead of me in that white guild.

Maybe you'll remember me. I hope you do. I left most of my possessions to you all. Especially my book.

I'm gonna miss that guild. It's better this way. But for now, goodbye.

**What you think? I'm thinking of making it into a story. **

**So remember to vote for your favorite couple on my homepage for my other story. **


End file.
